Aladdin (2019 film)
''Aladdin ''is a 2019 American musical fantasy film directed by Guy Ritchie, who co-wrote the screenplay with John August. Produced by Walt Disney Pictures, it is a live action adaptation of Disney's 1992 animated film of the same name, which is based on the eponymous Middle Eastern folktale from One Thousand and One Nights. The plot follows Aladdin, a street urchin, as he falls in love with Princess Jasmine, befriends a wish-granting Genie, and battles the wicked Jafar. In October 2016, Disney announced Ritchie would direct a live action Aladdin ''remake. Smith was the first member of the cast to join, signing on to portray Genie in July 2017, and Massoud and Scott were confirmed for the two lead roles later that month. Principal photography began that September at Longcross Studios in Surrey, England, also filming in the Wadi Rum Desert in Jordan, and lasted until January 2018. ''Aladdin ''was theatrically released in the United States on May 24, 2019, and has grossed $462 million worldwide. The film received mixed reviews from critics, who praised the music, costumes, and the performances of Smith, Massoud, and Scott; criticism focused on Ritchie's direction and the CGI effects. English Title: ''Aladdin Release dates: * UK - May 9, 2019 - London (premiere) * UK - May 22, 2019 * Ireland - May 22, 2019 * Australia - May 23, 2019 * Singapore - May 23, 2019 * USA - May 24, 2019 * U.S. Virgin Islands - May 24, 2019 Singers A Whole New World (End Title) - Zayn Malik feat. Zhavia Ward Friend Like Me (End Title) - Will Smith feat. DJ Khaled Speechless (Full) - Naomi Scott Additional actors * Fabio Abraham - Arabic Man * Amar Adatia - Bodyguard * Lee Admassie - Ali's Trumpeter * Nicky Andersen - Townsfolk * Rodrig Andrisan - Agrabah Citizen * Joey Ansah - Jafar's Guard * Karamvir Athwal - Townsfolk * Anj Avraam - Palace Guard * Amar Bains - Dancer * Charlotte Barnes - Female Cook Dancer * Koko Basigara - Peacock * Luke Bell - Townsfolk * Will Blagrove - Actor * Paulina Boneva - Market Lady * Tahir Burhan - Palace Courtier * Jan Cabral - Palace Guard * Sophie Carmen-Jones - Balcony Girl * Nikkita Chadha - Dancer * Song-Hung Chang - Ahmed * Cassie Clare - Peacock * Eric Coco - Townsfolk * Bern Collaço - Palace Guard * Spencer Collings - Camel Rider * Adam Collins - City Guard * Rene Costa - Villager * Mary Cruz - Palace Courtier * Maryam Soumare Dahan - Villager * Adrian Danila - Ali's Servant * Karan Singh Duggall - SR. Palace Servent * Andrew Dunkelberger - Palace Guard * James 'JD Knight' Dunn - Agrabah Tanner * Ramzy El Huraiby - Wrong Wisher * Mahmoud Elmesiry - Palace Guard * Agatha Ezzedine - Market Lady * Lachy Fisher - Palace Wedding Guest * Mandana Ghomshei - Villager * Shaj Goku - City Guard * Royston Gooden - Dancer * Tuncay Gunes - Prince Ali's Servant * Yasmin Harrison - Peacock Dancer * Robby Haynes - Razoul Chief City Guard * Michael Herne - Mediterranean Townsfolk / Wedding Guest * Joseph Alex Pacquette Hinds - Ali's Dancing Servant #2 * Svend Emil Jacobsen - Sven - Guard of Prince Anders * Levente Jakab - Ali's Dancing Servant * Blythe Jandoo - Luna Dancer * Amrita Jazzmyn - Villager * Luke Johnson - Dancer * Andrew Jonas - Townfolk * Jackson Kai - North African Townfolk / Dancer * Jagoda Kamov - Palace Servant * Daham Kandanarrachchi - Henchman * Luke Kearney - Market Stall Owner * Nick Khan - Ali's Servant * Leslie Kunz - Female Cook * Kamil Lemieszewski - Ali's Servant * Ibrahim Majid - Palace Servant * Ketan Majmudar - Palace Kitchen Worker * Hamza Malik - Palace Guard * Ramzi Marouani - Rasheed Reluctant City Guard * Kevin Matadeen - Carpet Seller * Shelley Mcdonald - City Guard * Serhat Metin - Ali's Servant * Ramzan Miah - Dancer * Yassine Mkhichen - Townsfolk * Feizal Mowlabocus - Nubian Fan Bearer * Ocean Navarro - Little Acrobat * Emily Ng - Palace Wedding Guest * Jay Nifaoui - Villager * David Orrells - Palace Servant * Hiten Patel - Haatim City Guard * Jag Patel - Sultan's Main Palace Courtier * Satish Danny Paul - Town Lamp Stall Owner * Neal Piron - Dancer * Mario Romano - Agrabah Citizen * Belal Sabir - Abbaas City Guard * Dave Simon - City Guard * Derek Smith - Oldman Villager * Chloe Stannage - Village Child * Lucas Antoine Starrets - Sub-Saharan Townsfolk * Ben Sura - Turkish Trader * Sanj Surati - Wrong Wisher * Albert Tang - Townsfolk * Fran Targ - Townsfolk * Danilo Vicente - Ali's Servant * Beth Willetts - Ensemble * Imran Yusuf - Omar Brazilian Portuguese Title: Aladdin Release date: May 23, 2019 Bulgarian Title: Аладин / Aladin Release date: May 24, 2019 Canadian French Title: Aladdin Release date: May 23, 2019 Other info * In the old songs, the ones that existed in the 1992 version, the singing parts were re-recorded with Canadian French lyrics from 1992 and European French singers. In the new songs the European French recordings were used. Castilian Spanish Title: Aladdín Release dates: * May 20, 2019 - Madrid Premiere * May 23, 2019 - Barcelona Prescreening * May 24, 2019 - general release Dub studio: SDI Media Spain Dub director: Juan Logar Translator: Lucía Rodríguez Musical director: Miguel Ángel Varela Lyricists: * Alejandro Nogueras - Castilian Spanish 1992 lyrics * Eduardo Post - Castilian Spanish 1992 lyrics * Walteiro Pesqueira - Latin Spanish 1992 lyrics * Renato López - Latin Spanish 1992 lyrics * Miguel Ángel Varela - Castilian Spanish 2019 lyrics & adaptation Creative supervisor: Candelas López Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Paloma Blanco * Baol Bardot Bulsara * Noemí Carrión * Juan D. * Sonia Dorado * José María Guzmán * Carmen López Pascual * Isabel Malavia * Pablo Perea * Luis Rod * Miguel Ángel Varela A Whole New World (End Title) - Zayn Malik feat. Aitana Additional voices * Jose Luís García Ponce * Néstor Moreno * Antonio Cremades * Carmen Podio * Ángel Coomonte * Raquel Cubillo * José María Guiu * Nacho Aramburu * Miguel Ángel Muro * Jordi Galán * Milagros Fernández * Elena Palacios * Jon Ciriano * Txema Moscoso * Yolanda Portillo * Gonzalo Del Barrio * Juan Palacios * Ana San Millán * Ramón González * Susana Cantos * Jonás Merino Other info * Walteiro Pesqueira and Renato López were the lyricists in 1992 in the Latin Spanish dubbing; Alejandro Nogueras and Eduardo Post, the Castilian Spanish lyricists asked for their help at the time for their own lyrics. That's why the Castilian and Latin Spanish lyrics of the animated movie share some similar/identical lines. * David García Llop (Castilian Spanish Aladdin) is the nephew of Dani García (Castilian Spanish Genie). Croatian Title: Aladin Release date: May 23, 2019 Dub studio: Livada Produkcija Dub director: Ivan Plazibat Translator: Goran Kuretić Musical director: Nikša Bratoš Lyricists: * Goran Kuretić * Marta Muždalo Creative supervisors: * Magdalena Dziemidowicz * Maciej Eyman Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Boris Barberić * Marko Juraga * Daniel Dizdar * Dragan Peka * Ana Ćapalija * Dora Jakobović * Mima Karaula * Nenad Cvetko * Mustafa Softić * Vladimir Pavelić * Dragan Brnas * Jadranka Krištof * Ivana Čabraja * Daria Hodnik Marinković * Jelena Kuljančić * Monika Berberović * Ivan Mokrović * Jasmina Terzić * Gordan Dragić * Iva Jerković * Sead Berberović Czech Title: Aladin Release date: 2019 Dub studio: Studio Virtual Dub director: Ondřej Izdný Translator: Petra Procházková Adapter: Jiří Sádek Musical director: Ondřej Izdný Lyricist: Pavel Cmíral Sound engineer: Martin Večeřa Sound editor: Martin Večeřa Producer: Barbora Ježková Production assistant: Michaela Sommerová Creative supervisor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Ludmila Finková * Lucie Novotná * Naďa Wepperová * David Holý * Jaromír Holub * Štěpán Piller * Radek Seidl Additional voices * Michal Michálek * Ondřej Izdný * Jiří Valšuba * Martin Zahálka * Jana Stryková * Jan Šrámek * Ondřej Lážnovský * Michal Gulyáš Danish Title: Aladdin Release date: May 23, 2019 Dub studio: SDI Media Denmark Dub director: Vibeke Dueholm Additional voices * Arvid Nielsen - Guard * August Eskesen - Boy on the street, Hungry boy * Jens Andersen - Henchman * Mads Hjulmand - Actor * Michael Hasselflug - Palace Guard, Gatekeeper * Niclas Mortensen * Nora Balck Sørensen - Hungry boy * Peter Zhelder - Hey-guard, Passion-fearing man Dutch Title: Aladdin Release date: May 22, 2019 Dub directors: * Anneke Beukman * Franky Rampen Singers Choir: * Anneke Beukman * Jann Cnossen * Tineke Blok * Franky Rampen * Kelvin Muïs * Wiebe-Pier Cnossen European French Title: Aladdin Release dates: * May 8, 2019 - Paris premiere (Grand Rex Cinema) * May 24, 2019 - general release Dubbing director: Jean-Marc Pannetier Musical director: Claude Lombard Translator: Jean-Marc Pannetier Lyricists: * Luc Aulivier - 1992 lyrics * Philippe Videcoq-Gagé - 2019 lyrics * Claude Lombard - 2019 lyrics Sound engineer of dialogue: Pierre Buteau Sound engineer of songs: Estienne Boussuge Sound editing: Guillaume Bérat Mixing engineer: Frédéric Dray Creative supervisors: * Boualem Lamhene * Virginie Courgenay Dubbing studio: Dubbing Brothers, France Mixing studio: Dubbing Brothers, France Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Arnaud Léonard * Olivier Constantin * Richard Rossignol * Barbara Beretta * Magali Bonfils * Mery Lanzafame * Laura Nanou Additional voices * Catherine Artigala * Isabelle Desplantes * Lila Tamazit * Béatrice Michel * Kahina Tagherset * Raphaëlle Cambray * Olivier Benard * Omar El Alssaoui * Thierry D'Armor * Igor Chometowski * Christian Peythieu * Pierre-André Ballande * Luc Boulad * Allister Bunga-Vila * Loïc Guingand * Sam Salhi * Edward Wolf * Jérémie Bédrune * Sami Zidoune * Michel Elias * Lionel Cecilio * Jonathan Darona * Jean-Baptiste Anoumon * Jean-Marc Charrier * Bernard Alane European Portuguese Title: Aladdin Release date: May 23, 2019 Finnish Title: Aladdin Release date: May 22, 2019 Dub director: Antti L. J. Pääkkönen Singers Choir: * Mikko Jokinen * Pekka Kuorikoski * Ilari Hämäläinen * Matti Holi * Markus Bäckman * Katja Aakkula * Maaria Nuoranne * Katja Sirkiä * Hanna Kaila * Raili Raitala Flemish Title: Aladdin Release date: May 22, 2019 German Title: Aladdin Release dates: * May 11, 2019 - Berlin premiere * May 23, 2019 - general release Dub studio: FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH, Berlin Dub director: Axel Malzacher Translator: Axel Malzacher Music recording studio: Jamzone Studios, München Musical director: Thomas Amper Lyricist: Nina Schneider (based on the 1992 ones by Frank Lenart) Greek Title: Αλαντίν Release date: May 23, 2019 Hebrew Title: אלאדין Release date: May 23, 2019 Hindi Title: Aladdin Release date: May 24, 2019 Dub studio: SOUND & VISION India Dub director: मोना घोष शेट्टी / Mona Ghosh Shetty Translator: Sajid Samji Musical directors: * Marianne D'Cruz Aiman * The Singing Express Lyricist: इरशाद कामिल / Irshad Kamil Creative supervisor: Aniket Joshi Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Male choir * Neuman Pinto * Francois Castellino * Rajiv Sundaresan * Thomas Andrews * Kevin Largo Affonso * Franz Dias * Alan D'Souza * Ambar Das * Zervaan Bunshah * Utpal Mazumdar Female choir * Bianca Gomes * Vivienne Pocha * Shahzneen Arethna * Marianne D'Cruz Aiman * Crystal Sequiera * Angela Almeida * Delraz Bunshah * Prajna Dasgupta Additional voices * Harjeet Walia * Shiv Kanungo * Pawan Shukla * Omie Joshi * Vishal Dhimman * Cedrick David * Amarjeet Singh * Nitesh Mishra * Rohit Juneja * Yohanna Vacchani * Shilpa Pandey * Saanwari Yagnik Other info * Vishnu Sharma (Sultan) was the speaking voice of Jafar in the Hindi dubbing of the animated movie in 1994. * Badshah made a song titled Sab Sahi Hai Bro to promote the movie and its Hindi dubbing. Hungarian Title: Aladdin Release date: May 23, 2019 Singers Choir: * Bolba Éva * Boros Sándor * Boros Tibor * Czier Zoltán * Cser Péter * Janza Kata * Kis-Kovács Luca * Nádasi Veronika * Nádorfi Krisztina * Náray Erika * Óvári Éva * Péter Barbara * Silló György * Szabó Máté * Szemenyei János * Szentirmai Zsolt Additional voices * Bor László * Czifra Krisztina * Csuha Lajos * Fáncsik Roland * Farkas Zita * Fehér Péter * Fehérváry Márton * Fellegi Lénárd * Gyurin Zsolt * Hay Anna * Hegedűs Miklós * Kajtár Róbert * Kapácsy Miklós * Kiss László * Koncz István * Láng Balázs * Lipcsey Colini Borbála * Makay Andrea * Mesterházy Gyula * Mészáros András * Mohácsi Nóra * Németh Attila * Pál Tamás * Pásztor Tibor * Suhajda Dániel * Téglás Judit * Törtei Tünde Italian Title: Aladdin Release date: May 22, 2019 Dub studio: Pumais Due Dub director: Fiamma Izzo Translator: Fiamma Izzo Musical directors: * Ermavilo * Virginia Tatoli Lyricists: * Ermavilo * Virginia Tatoli * Lorena Brancucci (A Whole New World (End Title) ) Dub assistant: Simona Romeo Sound engineer: Carlo Ricotta Song recording: Andrea Serraino Creative supervisor: Lavinia Fenu Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Giovanni Guarino * Clemente Antonio Daliotti * Nicola Gargaglia * Roberto Tiranti * Daniele Vit * Luca Velletri * Renata Fusco * Gabriella Scalise * Claudia Paganelli * Marianna Mennitti * Elisa Siragusano * Ilaria de Rosa A Whole New World (End Title) - ZAYN & Naomi Rivieccio Additional voices * Ivan Andreani * Dario Borrelli * Fabrizio Bucci * Paolo Corridore * Daniela di Gusto * Francesco Falco * Alberto Franco * Marco Fumarola * Marco Giansante * Micaela Incitti * Gaetano Lizzio * Stefano Macchi * Mauro Magliozzi * Marco Manca * Goffredo Marsiliani * Marco Minetti * Andrea Moretti * Sara Onorato * Sacha Pilara * Nicole Pravadelli * Laura Proscio * Francesca Sechi * Fausto Tognini * Irene Trotta Other info * Gigi Proietti (Sultan) dubbed Genie in the animated version in 1992. Japanese Title: アラジン Release date: June 7, 2019 Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Kazakh Malay Title: Aladdin Release date: May 23, 2019 Dubbing director: Jamalludin Zakaria Musical director: Eka Shereen Translator: Wan Muhammad Tamlikha Adaptation: Shazana Sahudin Lyricist: Min Malik Sound engineer of dialogues: Benson Lew Way Yi Sound engineer of songs: Leong Jun Yang Mixing engineer of dialogues: Chang Chong Hui Mixing engineer of songs: Hong Siang Chet Project director: Jo-Ann Liew Project manager: Chour Yee May Creative executive: Thotsaphon (Tui) Rungwitthaya Dubbing studio: FKN Dubbing Sdn. Bhd. Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Juwita Suwito * Min Malik * Jamilah * Vince Chong * Sharizan Borhan * Nabil Zamanhuri * Mehmet Adem Barissever * Zahid Baharudin * Illegal * Zharif Nawawi * Shahil Zairi * Azizul Sani * Izwanna * Nur Atiqah Zawani * Zaini Sahid * Jamalludin Zakaria Polish Title: Aladyn Release date: May 24, 2019 Dub studio: SDI Media Polska Dub director: Waldemar Modestowicz Translator: Piotr Lenarczyk Musical director: Agnieszka Tomicka Lyricists: * Filip Łobodziński * Krzysztof Góra (Speechless) Dub recording engineer: Kinga Zuchowicz-Pinilla Song recording engineer: Piotr Zygo Song mixers: * Agnieszka Tomicka * Piotr Zygo Production directors: * Marta Gorczyca * Beata Jankowska Consultants: * Ryszard Kunce * Jarosław Wójcik Creative supervisor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Recording date: January-May 2019 Singers Arabian Nights choir * Kamil Bijoś * Daniel Wojsa * Jakub Jurzyk * Krzysztof Pietrzak * Grzegorz Pierczyński * Adam Krylik * Kuba Szydłowski One Jump Ahead choir * Kamil Bijoś * Jakub Jurzyk * Krzysztof Pietrzak * Daniel Wojsa * Grzegorz Pierczyński * Adam Krylik * Kuba Szydłowski * Olga Szomańska * Anna Frankowska * Katarzyna Owczarz * Anna Sochacka Friend Like Me choir * Kamil Bijoś * Daniel Wojsa * Kuba Jurzyk * Krzysztof Pietrzak * Grzegorz Pierczyński * Adam Krylik * Kuba Szydłowski Prince Ali choir * Edyta Krzemień * Paulina Tarasińska * Magdalena Tul * Anastazja Simińska * Aneta Figiel * Olga Szomańska * Anna Frankowska * Katarzyna Owczarz * Anna Sochacka * Kamil Bijoś * Daniel Wojsa * Kuba Jurzyk * Krzysztof Pietrzak * Grzegorz Pierczyński * Adam Krylik * Kuba Szydłowski Additional voices * Renata Berger * Agata Darnowska * Marta Dylewska * Bożena Furczyk * Anna Wodzyńska * Bartłomiej Bobrowski * Maksymilian Bogumił * Krzysztof Cybiński * Karol Dziuba * Zbigniew Konopka * Mateusz Kwiecień * Hubert Paszkiewicz * Paweł Peterman * Michał Podsiadło * Kamil Pruban * Konrad Szymański Russian Title: Аладдин/Aladdin Release date: May 23, 2019 = (Source: https://disney.ru/movies/aladdin) = Serbian Title: Аладин / Aladin Release dates: * May 22, 2019 - premiere * May 23, 2019 - general release Dubbing director: Владимир Петровић / Vladimir Petrović Musical director: Срђан Чолић / Srđan Čolić Translator: Владимир Марковић Луни / Vladimir Marković Looney Lyricist: Биљана Брун / Biljana Brun Sound engineer: Горан Вукојчић / Goran Vukojčić Creative supervisor: Ева Лебек / Eva Lebek Dubbing company: Ливада продукција / Livada produkcija Dubbing studio: Ливада Београд / Livada Beograd Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Лејла Хот / Lejla Hot * Ирина Миловановић / Irina Milovanović * Ана Машуловић / Ana Mašulović * Дејан Гладовић / Dejan Gladović * Горан Герман / Goran German * Даниел Богдановић / Daniel Bogdanović Additional voices * Миомира Драгићевић / Miomira Dragićević * Владимир Марковић Луни / Vladimir Marković Looney * Марко Долаш / Marko Dolaš * Миле Новковић / Mile Novković * Марија Бегоња / Marija Begonja * Николина Милићевић / Nikolina Milićević * Ирена Ђорђевић / Irena Đorđević * Јулијана Винцан / Julijana Vincan * Ева Чолић / Eva Čolić Taiwanese Mandarin Title: 阿拉丁 Release date: May 22, 2019 Dubbing director: 王景平 / Wáng Jǐng-Píng Musical director: 謝文德 / Xiè Wén-Dé Translator: 林妙冠 / Lín Miào-Guān Lyricists: * 華志堅 / Huá Zhì-Jiān * 謝文德 / Xiè Wén-Dé Creative supervisor: 明立錄音室 / Míng Lì Lùyīn Shì Dubbing studio: 景平工作室 / Jǐngpíng Studio Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * 姜先誠 / Jiāng Xiān-Chéng * 鈕凱暘 / Niǔ Kǎi-Yáng * Leo Lee / 李勇 / Lǐ Yǒng * 王華怡 / Wáng Huá-Yí * 孫若薇 / Sūn Ruò-Wēi * 高嘉鎂 / Gāo Jiā-Měi * 薛晴 / Xuē Qíng * 張騰 / Zhāng Téng * 黃秀偵 / Huáng Xiù-Zhēn * 蕭蔓萱 / Xiāo Màn-Xuān * 梁世韻 / Liáng Shì-Yùn * 韓卓軒 / Hán Zhuō-Xuān * 賈文安 / Jiǎ Wén-Ān Thai Title: อะลาดิน Release date: May 22, 2019 Dubbing director: สรรเสริญ โภคสมบัติ / Sansoen Phoksombat Musical director: สุกานดา บุณยธรรมิก / Sukanda Bunyathanmik Translator: ศิริกมล เชฎฐ์อุดมลาภ / Sirikamon Chetudomlap Lyricist: ธานี พูนสุวรรณ / Thani Phunsuwan Sound engineer of dialogues: นิธินันท์ ทองสวาท / Nithinan Thongsawat Sound engineer of songs: ชาญณรงค์ สว่างศรี / Channarong Sawangsri Mixing engineer of dialogues: ภัทร ศรีชลัมภ์ / Phatthara Sichalam Mixing engineer of songs: จักรกฤช บัวเอี่ยม / Chakkrit Bua-Iam Dubbing coordinator: กนกวรรณ มีศิริ / Kanokwan Misiri Production coordinators: * เจียระไน ไชยสาร / Jiaranai Chaiyasan * ณินญ์กรัณ ปุณเดชาญาณ / Ninkaran Pundechayan Creative supervisor: ทศพร (ตุ้ย) รุ่งวิทยา / Thotsaphon (Tui) Rungwitthaya Dubbing studio: เกคโค สตูดิโอ คอมเพล็กซ์ / GECCO Studio Complex Mixing studio: เชปเปอร์ตัน อินเตอร์เนชั่นแนล / Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * ธานี พูนสุวรรณ / Thani Phunsuwan * วินัย ทาอาสา / Winai Tha-asa * มานิต ธุวะเศรษฐกุล / Manit Thuvasethakul * กิตตินันท์ ชินสำราญ / Kittinan Chinsamran * ธโนตม์ โรจนกิจ / Thanot Rotchanakit * ภาคภูมิ สาครเสถียร / Phakphum Sakhonsathian * สุกานดา บุณยธรรมิก / Sukanda Bunyathanmik * ชิดชนก มัญชุรัตน์ / Chitchanok Manchurat * ศรวณีย์ พรพิทักษ์พงศ์ / Sarawani Phonphithakphong * ชนนัยน์ สุขวัจน์ / Chananai Sukkhawat Additional voices * ปิยะ ชำนาญกิจ / Piya Chamnankit * พิพัฒน์ บุญสิทธิเลิศ / Phiphat Bunsitthiloet * รัตนชัย เหลืองวงศ์งาม / Rattanachai Lueangwongngam * สรรเสริญ โภคสมบัติ / Sansoen Phoksombat * บุญชนะ โชควิชาโกศล / Bunchana Chokwichakoson * คมสรร รัตนากรบดี / Khomsan Rattanakonbodi * ชานน จำเนียรแพทย์ / Chanon Chamnianphaet * รบ เพชรประสิทธิ์ / Rop Phetprasit * กรกรัณย์ ชงสกุล / Konkaran Chongsakun * เรวดี เมียนเกิด / Rewadi Miankoet * ณัฐฐา หิรัญสถิตย์ / Nattha Hiransathit Vietnamese Title: Aladdin Release dates: * May 18, 2019 - premiere * May 24, 2019 - general release Dubbing director: Nguyễn Đạt Phi Musical directors: * Phạm Viết Thanh * Bùi Trường Giang Translator: Nguyễn Lương Diệu Hằng Lyricists: * Phạm Viết Thanh * Dương Đình Tuyên Đức Creative supervisor: Thotsaphon (Tui) Rungwitthaya Dubbing studio: Đạt Phi Media Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Lê Quốc Trung * Lệ Huyền * Trương Thị Bảo Anh * Nguyễn Thanh Uyên * Đức Bình * "Việt Trang" Huỳnh Phạm Đoan Trang * Nguyễn Quốc Tuấn * Nguyễn Minh Triết * Thu Phượng * Đàm Thị Mỹ Châu * Thế Hiếu * Diễm Thúy * Trần Mai Ngọc Châu * Nguyễn Ly Băng * Hoàng Phúc * Trần Nguyễn Ý Nhi * Huỳnh Tài * Phạm Thị Phương Minh Category:Movies Category:Live Action Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Movies